Why I Falling Love With You
by AshvattaLesy
Summary: Cantik, Religius, selalu menjaga kesucian Mata, Hati, dan Pikirannya dari hal duniawi tiba-tiba Menyukai seorang Model yang Tampan tapi agak Urakan yang menurutnya memiliki hati Malaikat, bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? WARN!GENDERBEND


"Jadi, Asmita...kamu bilang kamu suka sama seseorang?" Tanya seorang suster bersurai biru yang terkejut setelah mendengarkan apa yang sahabatnya katakan, Asmita hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"T-tapi cuma sekedar suka kok Albafica-san, gak lebih...serius" sanggahnya yang kini sekarang membuat Albafica terheran. "Memangnya siapa sih yang bikin kamu seperti ini? Biasanya kamu paling anti sama hal seperti ini.." tanyanya lagi karena semakin penasaran.

"umm, kamu tahu kan saat acara bakti sosial kemarin.." ucap Asmita.

"Iya, yang kemarin diadakan oleh Gemini Corp. itu kah?"

"umm...dan kamu tahu kan pemilik dari perusahaan itu?"

"Iya, astaga! Kamu menyukai Tuan Aspros??" Kini Albafica langsung tebak yang sontak membuat Asmita menutup mulut temannya itu dengan tangannya dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorot perhatian suster yang lain.

"B-bukan dia! Ya Tuhan...Tuan Aspros sudah punya suami kan??!! Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang sudah berumah tangga..." ucap Asmita yang kini mukanya memerah lalu menunduk meminta maaf karena mengganggu kegiatan yang lainnya.

Albafica hanya ber'ooh' ria, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak-

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai adik kembar Tuan Aspros..."

-sebelum Asmita memecah keheningan dengan satu kalimat yang membuat Albafica melotot ke sahabatnya itu.

"EEEHH???!!!"

* * *

**_WHY I FALLING LOVE WITH YOU_**

_Saint Seiya - Lost Canvas_

_(C)Masami Kurumada . Teshirogi Shiori_

_Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, saya cuma tukang ngepet*Plak!!*_

_Warning!! :_

_OOC, Genderbend Chara, AU!Modern, humor garing, bahasa kadang gk baku :"_

_Author cuma melampiaskan apa yg didelusikan saja :"_

* * *

Albafica kini sedang uring-uringan, bagaimana tidak? Asmita yang bisa dibilang sangat religius, menjaga kesucian mata, pikiran, dan hatinya dari hal duniawi, tiba-tiba menyukai seseorang yang sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian temannya ini.

Asmita daritadi hanya terdiam melihat Albafica yang mondar mandir selama 30 menit. Ia mencoba untuk menjelaskannya lagi tapi melihat mood sahabatnya sedang jelek ia urungkan niatnya.

"Dengar, bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkan...yaa meskipun memang tidak diperbolehkan, tapi kenapa harus suka dengan Tuan Defretos. Maafkan aku, tapi lebih baik jangan sampai kamu jatuh cinta." Jelas Albafica yang langsung duduk disebelah Asmita dengan kasarnya.

Asmita jadi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi ia juga tidak salah dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kenapa ia bisa suka dengan kembaran sang pemilik perusahaan besar itu, yang notabenenya juga seorang yang terpandang. Yap! Orang yang disukai Asmita adalah seorang Model terkenal, menurut Asmita wajahnya sangar tetapi hatinya bagai malaikat.

"Ummm, maafkan aku Albafica-san...tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh menilai dari sampulnya kan?" Ujar Asmita dengan polosnya yang membuat Albafica ingin mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Asmita, kamu itu sahabatku. Dari dulu sampai kita menjadi suster di Gereja ini, aku tak mau kamu ternodai oleh orang yang tak dikenal." Ucapnya sambil menangkup kedua wajah Asmita.

"Tapi dia itu banyak yang kenal kan?" Dan setelah itu pipi Asmita menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Albafica, Asmitapun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

Saat merek berdua sedang bersenda gurai terdengar ketukan pintu kamar mereka. "Asmita-san? Albafica-san? Apakah kalian berdua ada di dalam?" Ujar seseorang dari luar kamar, segera Albafica membukakan pintu untuk orang tersebut dan muncullah seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru gelap sambil membawa sebuah kado yang agak besar.

"Eh? Ternyata Saga...Masuklah" ucap ramah Albafica sambil mempersilahkan masuk sang calon suster tersebut, Saga langsung masuk dan meletakkan kado itu di atas meja dan ia langsung duduk di sebelah Asmita. "Uhhh, kadonya berat sekali. Albafica-san, kenapa kadonya makin hari makin berat saja sih?" Keluh Saga yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya, Asmita yang merasa kasihan mengelus-elus punggung Saga agar napasnya tenang. Albafica lalu mengambil segelas air untuk Saga.

"Pasti dari dia bukan? Kenapa kamu masih nerima aja hadiah darinya? Kasihan kalau kamu gantung terus Albafica-san." Kali ini Asmita langsung angkat bicara, mendengar apa yang Asmita bilang membuat dirinya seperti tertancap sebuah panah dikepalanya.

"untuk apa? Lagipula dianya kegatelan sih, aku sudah bilang padanya aku tidak mau...tapi dia tetap kekeuh seperti itu, bahkan Shion saja tidak bisa membantu." Ucap Albafica setengah ngambek sambil memberikan segelas air untuk Saga.

"Hahh, sudahlah. Bagaimana Saga? Sudah baikan?" Ucap Asmita dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Um! Terima Kasih banyak, Asmita-san dan juga Albafica-san. Ah! Aku sampai lupa, Asmita-san tadi di panggil oleh Pendeta Shion untuk segera ke Aula Gereja." Ucap Saga sambil meletakkan gelasnya tadi.

Asmita tiba-tiba bingung, kenapa Pendeta Shion memanggilnya ke Aula Gereja? Tanpa lama iapun langsung pamit keluar bersama dengan Saga. Saat ia sampai di sana ia terkejut bukan kepalang, Karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Pendeta Shion...orang itu tak lain adalah sang pendobrak hati Asmita.

"Ah! Asmita kemarilah..." Ucap Shion sambil mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Asmita hanya tertunduk sambil duduk di sebelah sang Pendeta.

"Jadi, begini. Tuan Defretos akan membuka sebuah sekolah TK untuk anak-anak Yatim Piatu, dan Tuan Defretos ingin mengambil pengajar dari sini. Dan aku merekomendasikan dirimu untuk mengajar disana. Apa kamu mau?" Jelas Shion.

Defretos tidak bisa melihat wajah dari Calon Gurunya itu, saat Shion menjelaskan rinciannya ia hanya melihat suster itu tertunduk tapi ia melihat sebuat anggukkan dari suster tersebut.

Shion lalu memperkenalkan Asmita dengan Defretos. "Baiklah Tuan Defretos, akan kukenalkan dengan calon gurunya. Namanya adalah Asmita, dan Asmita dialah Tuan Defretos" ucap Shion diikuti dengan Wajah Asmita yang langsung saling bertatapan dengan Defretos.

"Namaku Defretos, mohon kerjasamanya ya. Suster Asmita." Ucap Defretos dengan sopan.

"U-u-umh...M-mohon Kerjasamanya...T-tuan Defretos..." Jawab Asmita dengan gugup. Sepertinya Tuhan memberikannya Ujian yang sangat sulit sekali untuk nya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

YA AMPUN APAAN COBA!!!!

OH! HALOOO!!! SAYA AUTHOR BARU YG COBA NULIS HAL YG GK TAU DISEBUT APAAN... TAPI YAAAAHHHH...SUDAHLAH :"

YAP!! MOHON KERJASAMANYA SEMUA!

KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIPERLUKAN :"


End file.
